A Single Letter
by D2L
Summary: Pagi ini Sungmin sedikit melihat dari sela pintu apartemen miliknya. Dia tersenyum melihat akhirnya apartemen disebelahnya terisi juga. Dia akan punya tetangga sebaya yang sebelumnya tidak pernah didapatkannya karena masalah ekonomi yang membuatnya harus pindah ke apartemen yang kumuh. /Pair: Kyumin!/ Mind to R n R?


**A Single Letter**

**By D2L**

**Genre Romance/Friendship**

**Rate T**

**Summary: Pagi ini Sungmin sedikit melihat dari sela pintu apartemen miliknya. Dia tersenyum melihat akhirnya apartemen disebelahnya terisi juga. Dia akan punya tetangga sebaya yang sebelumnya tidak pernah didapatkannya karena masalah ekonomi yang membuatnya harus pindah ke apartemen yang kumuh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV:**

Kau kelihatan pucat ketika melihat seoarng namja manis sedang mengintipmu dari celah pintu apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan apartemen milikmu. bukannya karena takut atau apa. Kau terlalu sibuk untuk menyembunyikan denyut jantungmu yang terus terpacu kencang. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya setiap kali berada di dekat namja manis itu.

Hah, kau itu saking sukanya dengan dirinya sampai bersedia untuk kehilangan semua tempat tinggal glampurmu itu,ya? Kupikir seorang kaya dan playboy sepertimu tidak akan pernah betul-betul serius terhadap seseorang apalagi ketika dia sangat berbeda status denganmu. Dengan dirimu yang merupakan anak dari pewaris utama dari Cho Corporation, perusahaan yang sangat besar dan sudah pasti kaya.

Dan lagi kau itu tidak bisa menjaga sifatmu,ya? Ketika pandangan kalian bertemu, dia itu mengulas sebuah senyuman manis untukmu dan kau langsung saja membuang muka dengan sombongnya dan masuk ke dalam apartemen bobrok milikmu. Namja manis kita langsung saja berwajah murung. Apa lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa mendapat teman? Namja manis itu akhirnya menghelah napas dan menutup pintu apartemen miliknya dengan wajah murung.

Di sisi lain, kau mengerutu, menyesal akan perbuatan yang kau lakukan pada namja yang kau sukai itu. Aih, kau sudah menimbulkan kesan yang tidak baik dalam pertemuan kalian dalam jarak dekat dimana sebelumnya di sekolah, kau hanya mengagumi kecantikannya dari jauh. Terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya karena kau takut akan ditertawakan dan dipermalukan oleh anak-anak sepermainanmu yang bergolongan kaya. Terlalu berego untuk meraih cintamu sendiri.

Namamu Cho Kyuhyun. Namja berparas tampan, tinggi, kaya, mempunyai rambut coklat berikal yang digilai semua yeoja dan juga namja kini mengerutkan kening bagaimana membuat satu namja yang kau sukai itu tidak membenci karena sifat buruknya yang masih angkuh dan susah berinteraksi dengan kata-kata.

Akh, kenapa kau tidak menulis surat saja untuknya kalau kau masih tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk bertatap muka dan berbicara dengannya langsung?

Heh, kau juga berpikir seperti itu,ya? Atau kau jangan-jangan mencuri ide itu dariku? Lupakan.

Kau dengan wajah senang segera menuju salah satu box, membukanya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang akan kau gunakan. Kau mulai menorehkan apa yang ingin kau katakan di atas lembar kertas itu.

setelah kau merasa surat yang kau buat itu cukup baik untuk prang yang tidak pernah melakukannya, kau beranjak dari temapamu dean keluar dari apartemen milikmu. Dengan grogi kau berdiri di depan apartemen namja manis itu. Setelah menghelah napas beberapa kali, kau akhirnya memasukkan kertas itu dicelah-celah pintu dan kemudian memecet belnya dan kembali dengan cepat ke dalam apartemen milikmu lagi.

Sementara namja manis yang ada di dalam kebingungan mendengar suara bel. Siapa yang kira-kira mengunjunginya? Dia tidak pernah mempunyai tamu sebelumnya. Punya, sih, tapi itupun kebanyakan orang yang sudah lanjut usia dan dewasa. Inikan masih sore. Mereka pasti belum ada di apartemen karena masih bekerja.

Namja manis itu mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh membuat tamu itu menunggu siapapun orangnnya. Dengan langkah yang cukup besar, dia sampai di depan pintu miliknya. Dia menemukan sebuah kertas dengan sebuah rangkaian tulisan di atasnya.

_Maaf tadi aku tidak menyapamu dan sudah berbuat tidak sopan. Hanya saja aku bingung ketika berhadapan dengan orang. Maaf. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan ucapan apalagi dengan orang baru._

_Cho Kyuhyun._

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia tersenyum saat membaca surat darimu. Baru kali ini ada yang mau berteman dengannya bahkan mau berkomunikasi dengannya. Walau dengan cara yang cukup unik, tapi itu sungguh membuat namja manis sepertinya bahagia sekali.

'Jadi namanya Cho Kyuhyun,ya?' batin Sungmin masih menyinggung senyuman manis.

Sungmin segera berlari dan mengambil bolpoin. Dia segera membalas surat itu pada bagian yang masih kosong. Namja itu masih belum berhenti memegang dan membaca ulang surat itu terus menerus. Dia senang sekali mempunyai teman berbincang-bincang. Getaran jantungnya membeludak.

Ketika Sungmin merasa gejolak itu sudah mulai tenang. Dirinya segera keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju pintu aparemen milikmu. Memasukkan kertas itu ke celah-celah pintu apartemen milikmu, kemudian memencet bel dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Kau segera berjalan dengan penuh semangat ketika mendengar suara bel yang bergema di dalam apartemen milikmu. Kau menemukan sebuah kertas di lantai di depan pintu milikmu. Kau mendudukkan dirinya dengan punggung yang bersandar membelakangi pintu apartemen milikmua. Kau segera meraih kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Ne, tidak apa-apa. Justru aku senang kamu bahkan mau berkomunikasi denganku. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah ingin berteman denganku. Eh, maaf jika aku menganggapmu sebagai teman pertamaku dengan sepihak. _

_Salam Lee Sungmin ^o^_

Kau membenamkan wajahmu di antara tangan kananmu yang bersilah dan bertumpu pada kaki kananmu yang kau tekukkan, berusaha untuk menutupi senyuman lebarmu dan menutupi debaran jantung yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Tidak pernah kau begitu mudah jatuh terhadap seseorang bahkan menyukainya setengah mati.

**Normal's POV:**

Kyuhyun melihat mengirim surat dari pintu ke pintu itu tidak efisien sekali. Anak itu berusaha untuk menemukan sesuatu seraya memandang ruangan apartemen barunya. Kyuhyun mendapat ide ketika melihat ternyata tembok yang menghubungkan antara apartemen miliknya dan juga diri Sungmin sedikit hancur dan ada cela.

Kau mau menggunakannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya Sungmin akan tahu bahwa dia sudah mengirim surat jika melewati lubang itu?

Lagi-lagi kau mendapatkan ide. Tanganmu segera menulis lagi. Lalu kau bediri dan membuka pintu apartemenmu dan melakukan hal yang sama saat pertama kali kau mengirimkan surat itu.

Namja manis itu langsung saja mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Dia memang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

_Siapa bilang itu hanya sepihak? Mulai detik ini kita teman,ne? Dan itu berarti… kita tidak perlu pakai bahasa formal. Rasanya aneh sekali padahal kita,kan teman? Ya, kan Sungmin-hyung? hehehe…._

_Oh,ya balasnya lewat celah-celah yang ada di tembok perbatasan apartemen kita,ya? Aku capek sekali harus mondar-mandir keluar kamar untuk mengirim surat ini. Kau juga capek,kan hyung?_

_Your beloved dongsaeng :D_

Pertama saat Sungmin membaca surat itu dia tersenyum tapi kemudian dahinya berkerut.

'Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku lebih tua darinya dan dia lebih mudah dariku? Bukannya baru kali ini kami bertemu,kan?' batin Sungmin bingung. Dia mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya itu kedalam sebuah surat yang nantinya akan dikirimkannya pada Kyuhyun.

_Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya,ya? Kok, kamu tahu aku itu lebih tua dari dirimu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa umurmu dan kau kelihatan lebih tua dari pandanganku yang sekilas._

Kyuhyun kini bingung ingin menjawab apa. Benar juga,sih dengan yang dikatakan Sungmin. Apalagi wajah Sungmin yang super manis itu terlihat lebih mudah darinya dan wajahnya yang seperti ajushi(?) itu terlihat lebih tua dari Sungmin.

Wah, sekarang kau akan menjawabnya dengan apa?

Sungmin melirik ke arah celah-cela tembok dimana Kyuhyun mulai menyelipkan selembar kertas lagi dari sana.

_Aku pernah melihatmu bekerja di supermaket yang tak jauh dari sini. Setahuku yang kerja di sana itu pasti lebih tua dariku :_

_(Kyuhyun)_

_Haha… benar juga,sih. Kalau begini kamu sekolah dimana,ya? Siapa tahu saja kita sama sekolah hehe…_

_(Sungmin)_

Kyuhyun panik. Dia bingung ingin membalasnya dengan apa ketika dia tidak ingin Sungmin tahu dia itu sebetulnya siapa. Mungkin Sungmin akan merasa jijik dan tidak mau memandangnya Sungmin yang menunggu lama surat darimu tahu jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya dan akhirnya dia mengirim satu surat lagi.

_Kyuhyun, kalau kau memang tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak perlu,kok. Minhae, sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang membebankanmu ^^"_

Kyuhyun menerima surat itu dan mengelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Dia lalu mulai menulis surat untuk membalas surat Sungmin.

_Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ketika kau mengetahui diriku yang sebetulnya kau pasti akan membenciku. Akh, sekarang sudah mulai malam. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu bersurat lagi. Barangku masih harus kubereskan dan saengmu ini perlu tidur untuk menambah kegantengannya hehe… _

Kyuhyun sedikit panik dan mengerutu ketika kalimat pertama yang ditulisnya merupakaan pernyataan yang bisa membuat jati dirinya. kenapa dia bisa spontan menulisnya dan tidak mengoreksinya ulang?

_Dasar narsis! Haha… ya sudah. Met tidur Kyu dan semoga pekerjaanmu cepat selesai ~~_

Kyuhyun hampir saja menjerit senang melupakan rasa panik miliknya. Kyu? Sungmin menulis namanya dengan sangat imut dan juga menurutnya spesial.

"Akh, coba saja dia bukan menulisnya tapi langsung memanggilku dengan nama itu dengan suaranya yang merdu khekhe…" Kyuhyun mulai terkekeh dan berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

_Met, Malam juga Minne-hyung!_

Sungmin tersenyum melihat balasan terakhir dari Kyuhyun. Tapi lagi-lagi dahinya berkerut ketika dia mengingat salah satu kalimat ganjil yang diutarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang akan membuatku membencinya?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Yang penting sekarang dia sudah punya teman yang akan selalu dijaganya dengan baik. Dia tidak mau kehilangannya walaupun apapun yang terjadi.

Itu saja sudah cukup. Percakapan singkat itu cukup untuk membuat mereka yang tadinya saling memiliki kekurangan mulai saling mendukung satu sama lain. Dan merekapun tertidur dengan seyuman bahagia yang terulas di bibir mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai muncul menggantikan bulan. Malampun sudah mulai tergantikan dengan langit pagi. Kyuhyun yang tadinya membenci kata pagi dan bangun pagi terpaksa harus bangun dengan alarm yang sudah disettingnya.

Sebetulnya dia bisa saja mematikan alarm itu dan kembali tidur, jika saja dia tidak ingat kembali dengan rencananya untuk pergi ke sekolah lebih cepat dari Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak mengenal dirinya dan melihat wajahnya lebih detail . Dia masih belum siap.

Sungmin juga terbangun dan segera siap dengan sekolahnya pagi ini, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun berangkat lebih cepat beberapa menit darinya sehingga ketika dia hendak ke apartemen Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya untuk ke sekolah bareng, dia menemukan sebuah kertas menempel di pintu milik Kyuhyun dengan serangkaian kata-kata.

_Minhae, ne hyung. Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan dengan menyontek pekerjaan temanku jadi harus pergi pagi. Mengatur barang-barangku kemarin membuat badannku remuk semua sampai tidak sempat mengerjakan tugas =3=_

Sungmin tertawa kecil membaca surat itu. Dia melepaskannya dari pintu Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya. Tidak mungkinkan dia meninggalkannya di situ dan membiarkan orang lain membaca surat itu? Nantinya Kyuhyun sendiri akan malu dengan suratnya yang cukup kekanak-kanakan itu.

Lalu Sungmin mulai berjalan menuju sekolah yang berjarak cukup jauh dari kawasan apartemennya itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin entah berapa kali menghelah napas. Lagi-lagi tidak ada seorangpun yang menganggapnya ada. Selalu seperti ini. Dia seperti bayangan saja dalam kelas miliknya. Salahkah menjadi orang miskin? Salahkah menjadi kutu buku sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan penampilannya untuk mendapat beasiswa di sekolah ini? Salahkah dia menjadi orang yang paling biasa dari yang biasa yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa beradaptasi di lingkungan kelasnya sendiri?

Dari jauh Sungmin tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dipandangi oleh Kyuhyun yang kebetulan masuk ke kawasan sekolah reguler ini untuk mengantarkan beberapa dokumen pada gurunya di sekolah elite yang kebetulan mampir ke sini. Ya, jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS sekolah bagian elite membuatnya bisa keluar masuk antara dua kutub yang berbeda ini. Tidak kebanyakan dengan murid-murid lainnya dimana batas itu kentara sekali dan tidak boleh dilanggar. Apalagi mereka yang berasal dari sekolah reguler.

"Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika kau bersurat dengan dirinya di sekolah,ya? Itu tidak akan membuatnya mengetahuiku,kan? Lagipula aku harus sedikit menyemangainya," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Dia mengambil sebuah keputusan dan segera pergi dari sana.

Bel sudah berbunyi. Kini saatnya istirahat. Semua murid berbondong-bondong keluar dengan sekelompok teman mereka. Kini hanya Sungmin sendiri yang terdiam dipojok, duduk sendirian di dalam kelas yang kosong melompong itu. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju daerah perlokeran untuk mengambil buku-buku pelajaran untuk ulangan keesokan harinya.

Sungmin terkaget ketika dia mendapati sebuah surat yang terletak did alam loker miliknya di atas tumpukan milinya. Dia megambil dan segera membacanya.

_Minne-hyung~~ Jangan cemberut,dong! Nanti wajahmu tidak manis lagi!_

Sungmin terkikik saat membaca kalimat deretan pertama, tapi kemudian dia mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa anak itu bisa mengiriminya surat di sekolah? Apa Kyuhyun anak sekolah ini juga? Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kepalanya bergerak ke samping kanan dan juga kiri untuk mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang pernah dilihatnya sekilas. Anak itu mempunyai warna rambut yang cukup mencolok, berambut coklat dan ikal, tetapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak menemukan orang dengan kriteria seperti itu. Jadi dia kembali membaca lanjutan surat yang Kyuhyun kirimkan padanya.

_Kalau Minnie-hyung ingin membalas suratku, letakkan saja balasannya pada single loker yang terdapat di antara perbatasan reguler dan elite,ya? Dan balasannya nanti aku kirimkan langsung ke hyung_

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap single loker yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Satu pernyataan keluar dari benarknya. Kyuhyun adalah anak dari sekolah elite. Tentu saja Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, tapi kenapa anak seelite seperti Kyuhyun mau tinggal di apartemen bobrok? Bahkan berteman dengannya yang sangat berbeda level?

Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak, tapi ditepisnya. Setidaknya dia harus menghargai Kyuhyun yang mau berteman dan susah payah bersurat dengannya, walau pada akhirnya mungkin Kyuhyun melakukannya untuk bermain-main, mengerjainya atau menggunakannya sebagai bahan taruhan.

.

.

.

Ketenangan kirim mengirim surat mereka hanya berlaku selama tiga hari saja. Penggemar Kyuhyun yang geram melihat Kyuhyun mengistimewakan Sungmin secara tidak langsung membuat mereka marah dan iri.

Mereka dari sisi sekolah elite mulai melangkahkan diri mereka menuju sekolah reguler, tepatnya menuju kelas Sungmin berada. Ketika mereka sampai, dengan kasar mereka menggeser pintu kelas dan lalu salah satu dari mereka berteriak," Siapa yang bernama Lee Sungmin di sini?"

Sungmin yang merasa namanya dipanggil, langsung mendongkakkan kepala miliknya dan menatap bingung ke arah keempat yeoja dari kelas elite.

Mereka berjalan ke tempat Sungmin. Semua murid lainnya yang ada di sana segera membuka ajalan. Mereka tidak ma berurusan dengan anak-anal elite karena itu mengerikan dan terlalu menguji nyali.

Seorang yang sepertinya ketua dari keempat yeoja itu, dengan kasar menendangi meja Sungmin dan menarik rambut Sungmin dengan kasar. Memaksa Sungmin untuk menatapan tatapan matanya yang sinis dan sedang marah.

"Kau tahu kalau bocah tengik seperti dirimu itu tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan pangeran sekolah ini! Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa kau diperlakukan berbeda hanya karena Kyuhyun yang baik hati itu kasihan padamu!" maki ketua dari empat yeoja itu.

Sungmin meringis kesakitan merasakan rambutnya ditarik dan dirinya mencengkram tangan yeja yang menarik tambutnya, berusaha untuk melepaskannya, tapi tidak bisa. Yeoja itu malah semakin kuat menarik rambut hitam miliknya.

"Namamu Lee Sungmin,kan? Kalau tidak salah kau adalah anak dari perusahaan Lee yang baru-baru ini bangkrut. Heh, Kyuhyun pasti hanya kasihan padamu karena dia merasa bersalah telah membuatmu seperti ini. Kau jangan terlalu besar kepala!" yeoja itu berteriak lagi. Murid-murid lainnya sudah mulai ketakutan dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan yeoja-yeoja mengerikan itu.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu kebetulan hendak membawa beberapa dokumen lagi, keheranan melihat murid-murid yang keluar dari kelas Sungmin, apalagi suara teriakan yang membahana dari sana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Dan kau, lepaskan tanganmu dari tangan Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun dan menunjuk yeoja yang menarik paksa rambut Sungmin dengan kasar.

Yeoja-yeoja itu seperti para bawahan para pangeran saja. Dengan kalimat simpel itu mereka mematuhinya, mengagumi sejenak wajah tampan Kyuhyun dan pergi dari kelas itu. Kini hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saja yang ada berdua di sana.

"Kau tahu? Apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Perusahaan keluargakulah yang membuat perusahaan appamu hancur berantakan sehingga membuat keluargamu jatuh miskin. Terlebih lagi appa dan ummamu pada akhirnya bercerai dan kau harus membiayai kehidupanmu sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum senduh.

"Jadi kau memang berteman denganku bukan karena kau mau. Hanya karena rasa kasihan saja. Kau pasti jijik dan sebetulnya tidak suka berteman denganku,kan? Saat pertama saja kau menghindariku dan sampai sekarang aku baru bertemu denganmu secara langsung. Kau pasti malu mengenal apalagi ketahuan jika sama-sama jalan denganku oleh temanmu," ucap Sungmin sambil mengatur napas miliknya karena yeoja tadi.

"Tidak usah memberikanku tatapan kasihan. Mulai kali ini kau tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkanku, ne? Jauhi saja diriku sama seperti yang lain supaya kau tidak punya beban lagi dihidupumu. Lagipula kejadian itu sama sekali tidak disesali dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah akan hal itu," lanjut Sungmin.

"Sampai jumpa Cho Kyuhyun-sshi," ucap Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya dan kemudian dia beranjak pergi dari sana. Tapi Belum saja Sungmin melangkah lebih dari tiga langkah, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, menahannya untuk tidak berjalan dan pergi lebih jauh dari sana.

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku kasihan padamu atau alasan lainnya, t-tapi aku menyukaimu," ucap Kyuhyun tergagap saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Wajah menunduk berusaha untuk membuat Sungmin tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Permainan apa lagi ini? Kau dipaksa temanmu untuk melakukan ini karena kau kalah taruhan,ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

"Aku menyukaimu dari setahun yang lalu," ucap Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepala miliknya.

"Kau bercanda," ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin mulai bergetar. Namja berambut karamel itu memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai mendekat ke arah Sungmin, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku menyukaimu. Saat masa orientasi siswa, kau satu-satunya yang tidak memandangku berdasarkan status. Kau tahu, banyak sekali orang yag mendekatiku, menjadi teman bahkan pacarku hanya karena kekayaanku. Mereka tidak tulus, tapi saat aku berpura-pura menjadi seorang nerd di hari pertama dan terjatuh di taman kolam, hanya kau yang membantuku sedangkan yang lainnya tidak. Kau bahkan tersenyum tulus dan sangat manis saat itu. Dan mulai saat itu aku tahu aku sudah jatuh untukmu," jelas kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan tubuh Sungmin. betapa kagetnya ketika dia melihat Sungmin menagis dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kau bohong," ucap Sungmin terisak.

"Mana mungkin! Aku serius menyukaimu! Aku bahkan rela tinggal di tempat yang sama denganmu supaya melihat wajah manismu," ucap Kyuhyun semakin kecil ketika sampai pada kalimat terakhirnya. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Kau aneh," ucap Sungmin. Masih terisak walau sudah ada tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun protes.

Kini Sungmin sudah berhenti terisak dan tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. Dirinya juga tersenyum manis.

"Saranghae," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Nado, ne." Sebuah jawaban yang tidak disangka Kyuhyun akan keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun langusng berwajah senang, bahagia dan memeluk Sungmin lebih erat lagi. Sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan detak jantung yang sama-sama terpacu sangat cepat.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi ada yang tidak menyukai hubungan mereka dan melaporkannya pada orang tua Kyuhyun.

Kini keluarga Cho yang sangat jarang berkumpul, berada semua di ruang tengah. Orang tuanya duduk bersampingan di sofa panjang dan Kyuhyun duduk sendirian yang berhadapan dengan orang tuanya. Kyuhyun merasa seperti terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan orang tuanya.

"Appa tidak menyangka kau akan menyewa apartemen kumuh dan meninggalkan apartemen mewah yang appa berikan padamu," sang appa memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghelah napas. Dia sudah tahu appanya pasti akan menanyakan hal ini dan pasti menjurus kehubungan yang akhir-akhir ini dijalinnya dengan Sungmin.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang appa, sang appa kembali mengucapkan sesuatu,"apa karena Lee Sungmin?"

"Apa appa tidak menyukai hubunganku dengannya karena kami sama-sama namja apalagi bekas teman kerja appa yang bangkrut itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang sangat hati-hati.

"Appa tidak akan melarangmu karena karena dirinya kau mendapati kejujuran atas perasaanmu sendiri," ucap sang appa. Kali ini kedua tatapan orang tua Kyuhyun melembut, tidak seperti tadi lagi. Mereka bahkan tersenyum hangat.

"Dulunya kerjaannmu hanya bisa menghamburkan uang dan juga bergaul dengan teman-teman yang tidak benar, tapi sekarang umma bersyukur sekali kau bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar dan menjadi anak yang bisa kami banggakan. Dan lagi kau seperti lebih hidup dengan keberadaannya. Bagaimana mungkin kami memisahkanmu dari Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun langsung berwajah senang. " Terima kasih appa, umma!"

"Hmm… ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian akan menikah? Umma sudah tidak sabar rumah ini menjadi ramai!" seru sang umma dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. "Kami bahkan belum cukup umur!" Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan kedua orang tuanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat jarang terjadi dan mungkin bahkan tidak pernah sebelumnya. Hah, memang hanya Lee Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya sampai seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Kau milikku selamamya," bisik Kyuhyun dengan sedukatif di telinga kiri Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat kelakuan namjachingunya yang manis dan malu-malu itu.

.

.

.

**The End.**

**A/N: Maaf. Aku tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana membuat cerita Romance apalagi yang menyentuh. Mungkin fic ini aneh dan jelek, but can I have a review from you all?**


End file.
